


My guardian

by Firehedgehog



Series: My Angel [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: One-sided love or so they thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'My Angel' He had watched over them for what seemed eternity. Guarding them. Unfortunately, he knew his guardian would never look at him with love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My guardian

I don't own nothing but the fic.

Sequel to 'My Angel"

My Guardian

By: Firehedgehog

I chose her over him.

It was easier that way, after all there was no way it could happen.

Soft pink lips, those bright chocolate colored eyes and that head of hair that ones fingers wanted to run though.

No, I mustn't think of him that way.

He liked Sora, Sora who didn't realize that his eyes never truly looked into her own with love.

The courage holder was too good for him, Tai was there guardian... guarding the from there own darkness...

Mat knew he was disgusting, trash compared to him. Tai seemed to be filled with light, while he himself was filled with darkness. He too well remembered how easily darkness swayed him to strike at him friends.

Tai loved Sora, so Matt claimed Sora so he'd have something Tai wanted… just to be closer to his guardian in a weird way.

When he looked into her eyes he felt his sorrow, it wasn't his eyes.. his eyes could never look at him with love.

Tai was his guardian, so beautiful, so pure.

But Tai's heart would never be his own.

Because of that, he could never let his guardian see his hear being broken when his eyes went to Sora.

END


End file.
